1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a connector for a flexible printed circuit (FPC hereinafter for simplification) board.
2. The Related Art
A conventional FPC connector adapted for receiving an FPC board therein includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electric terminals disposed in the insulating housing and an actuator pivoted to the insulating housing. The insulating housing defines a mouth at an end thereof for receiving the actuator therein. Each of the electric terminals has a base portion. A contacting portion and a connecting portion are extended from the base portion at an upper portion and a lower portion respectively. The FPC board is inserted between the contacting portions and the connecting portions to form an electrical connection between the FPC board and the electric terminals. Then the actuator can pivot from an open position to a closed position. While the insulating housing is at the closed position, the FPC board is held between the contacting portions and the connecting portions under a pressure from the actuator. However, the pressure from the actuator cannot hold the FPC board firmly, so that the electrical connection between the FPC board and the electric terminals is not stable.